<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roman's Week Day 3: Logince by 38fandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246145">Roman's Week Day 3: Logince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/38fandoms/pseuds/38fandoms'>38fandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Smut Month [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Gentle Dom Roman sort of?, I kinda fucked up the POV a bit but not like noticeably I hope, Logan is surprisingly a bottom, M/M, Roman's a sap (again), Roman's possessive as hell, this is actually relatively vanilla its just Logan losing his virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/38fandoms/pseuds/38fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman adores seeing Logan well fucked out and debauched, all soft and emotional after sex. He loves it more knowing it was him that made him that way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Smut Month [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roman's Week Day 3: Logince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman couldn’t help but chuckle a bit as Logan whined against his lips, pushing his knee up to give him some friction as he kept him surely pinned against the wall. Lo was clearly really trying his best to not be so into this, but it was pretty obvious that he was getting desperate. </p>
<p>Roman broke the kiss to move over to his ear, licking and sucking obscenely and Logan barely held back a whine at the sound alone.</p>
<p>“Cute,” Roman whispered, moving down to mess with Logan’s neck instead as he finally gave in and ground against Roman’s knee.</p>
<p>“M- mh- Ro, I-” His stuttering, half-hearted protests quickly turned into muffled moans of pleasure as Roman started to palm him instead.</p>
<p>“I love seeing you like this, you know that? You’re so needy, it’s adorable,” he teased, pecking his cheek before diving back in to gently bite at his neck, which had Logan throwing his head back and gasping.</p>
<p>“Ro, w- wait, I-”</p>
<p>Roman stopped and pulled back, giving him a reassuring smile and cupping his cheek. “We don’t have to do this if you’re not up to it, but I know you’re ready, okay? I’ll take care of you if you want me to.”</p>
<p>Their relationship was fairly new, considering how stubborn they both had been to admit their feelings (which eventually came out in a heated argument, and earned Virgil twenty bucks from Janus, as well as a few scowls). The furthest they had gotten were a few very heated makeout sessions and one exquisite night where Logan had gotten desperate enough to grind on Roman’s thigh until he came in his jeans, but Roman chose not to mention that too much so as not to make him uncomfortable. Now though…</p>
<p>“I…” Logan bit his lip. “I need you…” He squeezed his thighs together, blushing bright red (not being in control was a new thing for him, but he was finding he very much liked it) and trying to hide his growing hard-on.</p>
<p>Roman smiled fondly and pulled him into a kiss. “We’ll go slow, okay? I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. Can I take your shirt off, darling?” Logan nodded, and Ro took the opportunity to cover his face in sweet kisses as he undid his tie.</p>
<p>Slowly but surely, Roman got them both down to their boxers, and while Logan was nervous, sure, he trusted him. The prince picked him up by his thighs, holding him so their chests were pressed together, and carried him over to the bed. He set him down and carefully crawled on top of him, palming him again as he connected their lips.</p>
<p>Logan squirmed a bit, but did his best to relax into the sensations and not think too much about the size of the bulge in Roman’s underwear. Goddamn…</p>
<p>Roman pulled away from the kiss, taking Logan away from that train of thought for the moment. “How far are you comfortable with going?” Logan chewed his lip and looked away shyly.</p>
<p>“You can… uh… you can…” He was stalling on saying the words, thinking he might die of embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Hey, just tell me, okay? I won’t judge you,” he promised, kissing his cheek, which only made him blush more.</p>
<p>“You can…” He sighed. “I want you to fuck me,” he said as fast as he could, covering his face to hide how much redder it got.</p>
<p>Roman chuckled softly. “Fine by me, love. Can I take these off you?” He tugged at the waistband of his boxers, and Logan took a deep breath before nodding.</p>
<p>“Yeah… go ahead,” he said cautiously, lifting his hips to help out and whining a bit as Roman tugged them down. “Can you take yours off too? Please?” He had his eyes shut tight, and Roman chuckled a bit.</p>
<p>“If you wanna see me that bad,” he teased, kissing his cheek before shoving his own boxers off. Logan slowly opened one eye, then actually squeaked and shut it again. </p>
<p>“I- I have- severely miscalculated,” he stammered, flushing all the way down to his pale chest. “You are- v- very much above average..”</p>
<p>Roman couldn’t help but laugh, gently petting his hair to reassure him. “You can back out if you wanna-”</p>
<p>“NO!” he interrupted. “I- I mean… no, I want to keep going,” he said with a gulp, and Roman nodded. </p>
<p>“Do you need a second to get used to us like… both being naked?” Logan hesitated, then shook his head no. He slowly opened his eyes, looking anywhere but either of their dicks.</p>
<p>“Just… do whatever comes next,” he said, giving him a shaky smile. Ro nodded, kissed his cheek, and gently pushed his thighs apart. Logan shut his eyes once more, feeling extraordinarily exposed, but he knew Roman would take good care of him. He opened his eyes again when Roman pressed his fingers to his lips and raised an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>“Suck on them for me?” Ro gave him a little smile, and fuck he had just calmed down a bit but whoops that’s gone now. He nodded far quicker than he should have and took his fingers into his mouth, sucking lewdly as he found he rather enjoyed it.</p>
<p>Roman didn’t think he had ever seen something so hot in his goddamn life. “Fuck, babe…” After a few moments, he pulled them out, leaving Logan gasping as he moved down the bed a bit. “Have you done anything like this to yourself?”</p>
<p>Logan shook his head. “Not like this…” Roman nodded.</p>
<p>“It’s going to feel a bit weird then, okay? Tell me if it hurts at all.” He gently pushed one finger into him, which earned him a soft gasp and some squirming.</p>
<p>“Th- that certainly does feel strange…” </p>
<p>Roman carefully worked another one in, watching for any signs of discomfort. He gently rubbed against his walls, trying to find that spot, until-</p>
<p>“Fuck, right there, ohh god,” Logan gasped, biting his lip and bucking his hips as he tried to ignore how embarrassing this was. He let out moan after breathy moan as Roman tortured that spot with a smirk, slipping in a third finger when he decided he was ready.</p>
<p>“You’re really pretty like this, you know that?” He smiled stupidly at him as he pushed up particularly hard against his prostate, and Logan was wayyyy too out of it to even recognize the compliment.</p>
<p>“O- oh my… oh god… d- don’t stop, Ro, please…”</p>
<p>Roman couldn’t help the little smirk that appeared on his face as he pulled his fingers out, making Logan full-on whimper.</p>
<p>“Wh- wha-”</p>
<p>“Did you forget?” Roman giggled. “I’m gonna make it even better, okay?” </p>
<p>Logan bit his lip so hard he thought he might bleed and nodded. “God, please…” He shyly pulled his legs apart, and Roman’s eyes darkened with lust at the sight. He summoned a condom, cause practice safe sex even if you’re figments of someone’s imagination, kids, and got some lube too. He rolled on the condom, spread the lube on himself, and carefully lined up.</p>
<p>“Are you ready, love?” </p>
<p>Logan took in a deep breath and nodded. “Y- yeah. I’m ready.” Roman smiled and leaned down to kiss him sweetly as he carefully slid in. Logan gasped and shut his eyes tight as he wrapped his legs around Roman’s hips and grasped at Roman’s back for something to hold onto.</p>
<p>“O- oh my- ah- hahh!” Logan came to the conclusion that this was the most satisfied he would ever feel, being completely full as Roman pushed in all the way. “O- oh god… I th- think I get why people like this so much now,” he laughed breathlessly, and Roman chuckled along with him.</p>
<p>“I know, right? And we haven’t even gotten to the good part yet. Tell me when you think you’re ready for me to move,” he said, leaning in to suck on his neck as he adjusted.</p>
<p>Logan took a few deep breaths, relaxing around him and letting his head tilt back and sink into the pillow. “Okay… I think I’m ready,” he breathed, holding on tight to Roman’s shoulders. “Move, please…”</p>
<p>Roman smirked against his neck and gently sunk his teeth in as he began rolling his hips into and out of him, starting up a slow, even pace. Logan gasped out, trying to pull him in closer as he mumbled pleas for more under his breath.</p>
<p>“God, you’re beautiful,” Ro complimented, speeding up bit by bit. “You sound so pretty for me…”</p>
<p>Logan was already more than a bit of a mess, eyes rolled back and hair mussed. “O- oh fuck- god, Ro, faster, please…” Roman chuckled and did as he asked, struggling just a bit to angle his hips right, but he knew he got there when-</p>
<p>“FUCK!” Logan’s back arched high off the bed, and his eyes rolled back as Roman hit that spot over and over. “Ohhhh god don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop please Ro fuhhuckkkkk,” he moaned, clawing at Roman’s back as the pleasure coursed through his body in waves with every thrust.</p>
<p>Roman groaned and leaned back, grabbing one of Logan’s legs that was around his waist and hiking it up over his shoulder for a better angle, and he was sure anyone even remotely nearby could hear the sounds it caused.</p>
<p>“A- aH- oh god, Ro, f- fuh- fuck- harder, please! F- fuck me harder!” He didn’t know Logan had it in him to be so vulgar, but god did he love being the one to find out. If there was one thing he was in the bedroom, it was possessive, and he couldn’t think of a hotter sound than Logan moaning his name.</p>
<p>He finally snapped out of his haze of lustful thoughts and ideas for future sessions and registered Logan’s request, grinning wolfishly before starting to pound him. </p>
<p>Logan broke. His eyes crossed, he screamed brokenly, and spit started to dribble down his chin but he seemed too preoccupied to care. Roman growled possessively, drinking in his moans and sobs and especially the fact that now everyone knew just who Logan belonged to. </p>
<p>“Mine,” he groaned, fucking him as deep as he could and starting to jerk him off as well. “Let me hear you scream for me, baby, come on. Cum for me,” he demanded, knowing Logan must be close.</p>
<p>“Y- yes sir!” Logan managed right before coming so hard his vision went white, screaming out Roman’s name for everyone to hear.</p>
<p>God, the sight of him, the sounds, the feeling of him tightening around him, it was all too much, and it sent Roman right over the edge too. “Fuck, baby!” He slowed to a stop when he was all spent and pulled out, willing away the used condom and lying down next to his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“You alright after that, darling?” He kissed Logan’s cheek and gave him a concerned look.</p>
<p>“Yeahh,” he said breathlessly, zoning out and staring up at the ceiling. ‘Th- that was…” He finally gathered up the strength to turn on his side and face Roman. “That was wonderful,” he giggled, and Roman was falling in love all over again.</p>
<p>“I’m glad,” he chuckled, a fond look in his eyes as he kissed Lo on the forehead.</p>
<p>“People- people get to do that on the regular? H- how do they manage it,” he said, flopping onto his back again. “That was… intense, but amazing,” he breathed, a little smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Considering we both only lasted…” Roman checked his watch. “Like, 5 minutes, I’ll take it.”</p>
<p>“That was only five minutes?” Logan stared at him, trying to process that fact as he finally caught his breath, but he quickly gave up. “You know, it’s usually so loud up here,” he said slowly, staring off into space as he tapped the side of his head. “You always make it a little quieter, but now… it’s like you hit the mute button,” he giggled, and Roman laughed along with him.</p>
<p>“That’s called your prostate, babe,” he said as he pulled him into his arms, and Logan- god, Ro had never seen him like this. It was beautiful. Logan was laughing, and smiling; he still had this sort of hazy look about him- almost dreamy, like he was seeing the world in color for the first time. How cliché, but then again, this is Roman’s line of thinking, it’s bound to happen.</p>
<p>“Thank you for all that…”</p>
<p>“It’s my pleasure,” Roman assured- and again, a double entendre, how Roman- and he kissed his cheek sweetly. “Did you realize you called me sir at the end there?”</p>
<p>Logan just smiled dumbly and let his head fall back onto Roman’s shoulder. “Did I…? How silly…” He leaned up to capture Roman’s lips in a kiss before relaxing back into him. “I guess you bring out the submissive in me…”</p>
<p>“You’re damn right I do,” Roman said proudly, taking his hand and squeezing it with a grin. “Next time, I’m gonna have to gag you if you don’t want everyone hearing…”</p>
<p>Logan gasped weakly and blushed a bit. “Noo, I don’t remember half of what I even saidddd… Virgil will have my head for putting him through listening that, but he’s never gonna let it go…”</p>
<p>“Neither will I,” Roman giggled. “You’re mine, and you’d better not forget it.” He booped Logan’s nose, and smiled fondly at the way Logan scrunched up his face in response.</p>
<p>“I won’t, Ro, ‘cause you’re mine too… maybe not in a bedroom sense, but still,” he said softly. “You fell for me just as much as I fell for you…”</p>
<p>“Hook, line, and sinker, baby,” Roman assured, squeezing his hand once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>